En Ni Narutoverse
by DanialArceus
Summary: Paperworks are to be completed and Ramen to be eaten. When the Konoha Twelve are relaxing at Ichiraku's, they are in the treat of their lives as Kami has brought them to a dimension called En Ni Narutoverse, where they will view the different lives of Naruto. Wil they enjoy it ? Will Operation: Grandbabies be a success ?As our favorite blond ninja says, " Believe it !"
1. The Start Of It All

**En Ni Narutoverse**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Well as normal as a ninja village could get. It was one week after Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, took seat as the Godaime Hokage. The Slug Princess was hounded by countless paperwork. Sigh, if only they would realize the importance of Shadow Clones.

" I need sake !" The Hokage exclaimed.

" You will get one after you finish all your paperwork." Her assistant, Shizune Kato, told her. She had to deal with all the unnecessary gambling Tsunade did when Shizune was her student, now she has to deal with all the sake she tried to drink.

In a flash of pure white, both of them, much to Tsunade's happiness, were teleported to a weird dimension.

* * *

The Rookie Twelve, as it was named by the ninjas of the village, who were recent graduates from the Academy, and still survived the deadly Chunin Exams, were taking a break from the invasion and the merciless training. And what better way than to celebrate over some ramen at the Ichiruka Ramen. Naruto had convinced ( read : begged on all fours) to go to the ramen stand. Currently, the talk, much like banter of Lee, was about their progress.

" YOSH, IF I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO RUN 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, I WILL RUN 1000 LAPS, ON MY HAND, BLIND-FOLDED."

At this claim, every Gennin, and Shikamaru, who was promoted to Chunin, sweat dropped, while Naruto and Choji, ate ramen, challenging each other.

" Is this normal ?" Ino whispered to Tenten, Lee's teammate. However, it was Neji who answered.

" With him and Gai-sensei, nothing is normal."

Kiba was telling Ayame, the girl who worked there, all about how Inuzuka's took care of their dogs, while the said girl was petting Akamaru.

Sasuke, the ' Last Loyal Uchiha' as dubbed by the civilians was smirking at the scene around him. Thinking it all back to the start of their Gennin careers till the end of the Chunin Exams and Naruto's fight with Gaara, the unstable Jinchuuriki of Suna, he began to acknowledge the blond as a worthy rival, especially when he tried to fight against Orochimaru. He rubbed his neck, which sent a jolt of pain, indicating that the Curse Mark was acting up again, tempting Sasuke to betray his village.

Shino, throughout all of this was plain ignored, much to his annoyance.

Meanwhile, Hinata was building up her self-confidence, to ask out our favorite blond knucklehead ninja. _' It's alright, you can do this.'_ She gave herself a mental pep talk. She had admired Naruto since the Academy days, much like Sakura and Ino fawned over Sasuke. This however resulted in their lack of training, minimal in Ino's case. She, instead, used this as a motive to push herself forward, so one day she could walk side-by-side with Naruto. " N-Naruto-kun ?"

Said blond looked at the lavender eyed girl. " Yes ?"

" Wo-would you like to ..to ..to" Hinata stuttered.

" Like to what ?" Naruto asked her. Because of his lack of education in any department in his childhood, he was both, the most immature and the most mature of the group. Immature in a sense that he had no knowledge in hiding sense, clothing sense, common sense, basically anything that included the word sense. And he was mature in a way that he had to grow up earlier than anyone. Becoming a Chunin at age 6 was considered normal in the warring times. But Naruto had to learn to be independent of everything at the tender young age of 5, when he was kicked out of the orphanage, and along with the occasional beatings, he also had to out run the annual Fox Hunts, which took place on his birthday. He also made sure he had no friends, just so the civilians wouldn't target them just to get to him.

That was considered cruel, even by demonic standards.

Strengthening her resolve to ask Naruto out, she took a deep breath and spoke calmly, " Would you like to go on a date with me ?"

This sentence alone caused a pin drop silence in the restaurant. Hinata was the last person they expected to say this. What Naruto said next shocked them all to the core, not Hinata though, she wasn't shocked, she was already performing back flips in her mind.

" Sure, I'd love to, Hinata-chan." He replied, after swallowing his favorite food, the food of the Gods, ramen.

Now that was a shocker to them all. In an instant, Sasuke and Sakura were on their teammate, checking his pulse and whatnot.

" Everything is fine. No change in pulse." Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's wrist.

" Temperature is normal." Sakura replied, her palm on his forehead. " How many fingers am I holding up ?" She asked him, holding up four fingers.

" Four." Naruto replied.

" Hn. About the same age Naruto acts."

And with that, the entire room was filled with laughter and giggles. Heck, even Naruto was laughing along, not for the fact that he was the subject of the joke, but on the fact that Sasuke, of all people had made a joke.

And with a similar flash of white, they all were teleported to the strange dimension, leaving Ayame and Akamaru baffled.

" BARK !"

Uh, sorry, missed you.

And with a similar flash, Akamaru was also teleported to the strange dimension.

* * *

 **( Inside said strange dimension)**

Naruto was the first one to pull himself together, which was due to his extensive experience in suddenly being attacked in the village. Then he made several Shadow Clones to help his fellow ninjas up, whilst he himself helped Hinata.

He took a look around and saw Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan, the latter of whom was using the former as a punching bag. _' Hmm, must be a comment Ero-Sensei made.'_

He also saw the Jounin Senseis of the Rookie Twelve, along with Anko Mitarashi. He was about to greet them when a voice cut him off.

" Oh good, you all are here."

" Hey, who the hell do you think you are, dattebayyo ?" Naruto shouted at the voice.

" Me, well, I am this dimension's Kami, but I go by Danial." The figure said, appearing to the ninjas. He had long shoulder length hair, and wore a black robe.

" K-K-Kami !" Almost everyone shouted.

With a cheerful smile, Danial replied, " Yep."

It took the Shinobis and the Kunoichis a complete minute to reboot and restart. And as usual, Naruto was the first one to ask questions. " Where the hell are we anyway ?" He looked around as he said it. The entire room had a cinema type appearance.

" This is the En Ni Narutoverse."

.

.

" Eh ?"

Danial simply face palmed, muttering something about ' no common sense' and ' needs parents'.

" In simple ENGLISH, the EDGE OF NARUTOVERSE, where every universe has one Naruto, i.e you, and their lives can be displayed here."

" Hey, why does the dead last gets his own multiverse, while I don't." Kiba asked/ demanded of Kami.

" Asks the person who got his own ass handed to him by said dead last."

All Kiba could do was blush in embarrassment. At the same time, several orbs began to appear infront of the ninjas, each displaying a different Naruto.

Hinata and Naruto had wide eyes when they saw Naruto with the Hokage robe and with Hinata by his side, kissing each other with passion, as one younger kid, their kid, looked away in disgust while the girl looked at them with a happy expression. They, unconciously, joined hand.

This actions of their was noticed by Kakashi and Kurenai, both of whom felt happy for their students.

Sasuke could only look at the Naruto, who seemed younger than he was, supposedly, eight years old, and was wearing the standard ANBU attire, with his own mask, Toad.

Sakura and Ino were amazed by seeing a Naruto, albeit an older Naruto, who was perfectly built, hetrochromic eyes, with a woman with blue hair and amber eyes by his sides.

Might Guy and Rock Lee were muttering stuff about ' youth' while seeing a Naruto demolishing and entire enemy battalion using only taijutsu.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked to see a Naruto who was standing on a toad, wearing a similar cloak to that of the Yondaime, his father, while the said father also stood on a toad, a larger one.

Anko could only get excited when she saw one Naruto who was torturing an enemy shinobi with her.

" Though I should remind you, not all of the Naruto's are as innocent and good hearted as the one you are familiar with."

Sasuke merely scoffed, " There is no way he could be evil."

Danial simply sighed as he shook his head. Floating his way towards the Uchiha, he placed a hand over his Cursed Mark. Sasuke reacted a split second later, as he felt some sort of pressure lift from his head. Danial did the same to Anko. It took them a second to realize that the Curse Mark they had was completely gone.

" As I was saying, not all Naruto are good, but as you may not believe me, better I show you all."

Infront of them a large orb appeared, which had a six year old Naruto, who was clutching a stuffed fox.

Instantly all the female Kunoichi stiffened as they saw the image, " KAWAIIII !" They yelled in unison, but this reaction was cut off when they saw a civilian head towards him with a huge butcher knife in hand.

The Naruto simply led him into a dark alley, before turning to face him. That was when they all flinched, except for Naruto. It was because they had seen his eyes. His cold, lifeless and dead eyes, holding no form of emotion in them. It reminded Naruto of the time when he was alone in his apartment, when he would let his mask of happiness drop.

" N-N-Naruto, what are you doing ?" The Uchiha asked.

" How should I know, teme ? I ain't the one doing that." His reply just shocked all of them as they noticed that the blond was showing no sort of reaction towards the events.

The Naruto in the orb simply lunged at the man, tearing his entire arm clean off. The man could only let out a yelp of pain as Naruto targeted the neck with his teeth, which elongated into canines, before removing the head from the body.

The entire audience, sans Naruto, sighed in relief, when to their horror, the young Naruto simply picked up the arm he removed from the body, before taking a huge bite from it, walking away with his food for the day.

Suddenly, an ANBU wearing an Inu mask and an ANBU wearing a Weasel mask appeared.

 **" He stood no chance, ne ?" Weasel asked his superior.**

 **" How could a civilian stand a chance against a kid, who killed…"**

The audience were on their toes, ready to listen to any information that was transmitted between them.

 **"… a whole batch of Jounin hopefuls, all before his fifth birthday, and later feasting of them."**

This made everyone except Naruto to almost puke out their lunch. What give all of them a shock was that Naruto wasn't reacting like them. Then they realized, that in some way, their Naruto had a form of hatred towards most of the civilians.

" Well, that's over." Danial spoke, shocking all of them. " Now, I believe that four more people need to come." And with a snap of his fingers, four more flashes occurred.

When the flash died down, Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened. " Kaa-san ?" They asked meekly, for before their very eyes were Mikoto Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuuga.

Naruto's eyes also widened, as before his very eyes was his idol, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Namikaze.

Minato and Kushina looked at the said blond, especially at his whiskered cheeks, before realizing that he was their son. In an instant, they were on him, apologizing.

Naruto could only stare in astonishment, getting confused as to why they were saying that. Minato and Kushina simply smiled on looking at his confused face, as were every other Gennin, except for Shikamaru and Shino, who had deduced the truth.

Planning on making them all gasp in their achievement

" Well, let me formally introduce myself, I am Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, the man who took out enemy battalions in mere seconds, and the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." Minato spoke to all of them.

" And I am Kushina Namikaze, formally Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death and the Princess of the Uzumaki clan and to Uzushiogakure, the village of the Uzumaki." Kushina spoke, upstaging her husband, who simply had a black cloud over him as he was reminded how lucky he was to be both in love with and in marriage with a woman who held as much power as the Daimyo of the land.

It was with this certain information that Naruto and the others were able to make the connection between him and the Yondaime. When Kushina saw the hint of realization fall on Naruto's eyes, she promptly glomped him, followed by Minato

Needless to say, Naruto did not resisted at all, Danial knew how much he needed that.

After the whole event, the ninja group were seated, having learnt that, for food, just imagine and they shall receive.

" Well, this first universe will have a few changes." Danial spoke.

" Like what ?" Sakura asked.

" Well, for starters, you will be a pure fan girl, fawning of Sasuke, who will be a pure asshole. Secondly, Naruto will be in Team 8, in place of Kiba, who will be in Team 7."

On hearing that he would be in Hinata's team, he smiled at the Hyuuga sitting next to him, who just blushed, inventing a new shade of red, but she managed not to faint.

Kushina and Hitomi looked at them and then at each other. Operation : Grandbabies had started.

" And thirdly, Kushina and Hitomi are still alive."

When he said that, both Hinata's and Naruto's eyes widened. The prospect of having their mother/ parents back still hadn't settled in with them. They looked at their parents and smiled at them.

" Now, shall we start the viewing." Danial exclaimed, appearing in an unclaimed seat.


	2. World 01: Master of Jiongu : Naruto vs S

**En Ni Narutoverse.**

 **Universal viewings.**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

* * *

" This will show the fight scene between Naruto and Sasuke at the Chunin Exams." Danial stated to the group, when he gave Kakashi a book.

" But we never fought each other." Naruto stated dumbly.

Sasuke could only sigh at the blond, before stating, " He said that there will be differences in the universes so instead of fighting Gaara, I fought you."

 **Naruto had turned on his heel and walked back into the arena. He sat down and plucked blades of grass from the ground as he waited for Sasuke to show up.**

 **"5...4...3...2...1-" Genma paused in his countdown to Sasuke's automatic forfeit as there was as swirl of leaves in front of him, circling around two figures.**

 **"Sorry we're late," Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.**

 **"You're cutting it close Kakashi, he was about to be disqualified," Genma told him.**

 **"Hn, you can't prevent me from fighting, I'm an Uchiha," Sasuke arrogantly replied.**

" Wow, you are right, I am an asshole in this." Sasuke replied, only to get a bop in the head by his mother.

" I will not tolerate that type if language young man." Mikoto stated to the young Uchiha.

Naruto could only snort at his rival. This was already getting better.

 **"Let's get this over with," Naruto said as he leapt to his feet.**

 **"In a hurry to lose?" Sasuke sneered.**

 **"You wish," Naruto grinned. Kakashi had vanished from the arena and went over to the rest of the Genin and his fellow Jounin's.**

 **"Just so you know, the rules are the same as the Preliminaries," Genma told Sasuke. "The fifth match will be between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will now begin!"**

 **"HAJIME!"**

 **Neither competitor moved a muscle, Naruto was settled into his personal stance while Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest inn a superior manner.**

 **"Are you going to take this seriously?" Naruto demanded. "We're at the Chunin Exams where we're displaying the power of our village to a bunch of clients. The least you could do is pretend to care."**

 **"I don't have to take this seriously, only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha," Sasuke sneered. "You're not worth anything to me because you're a clan-less orphan. I'm still surprised that you even got passed the Preliminaries."**

" Oh my God." Ino stated. " You are an asshole."

Sasuke could look only downward, before walking towards the blond Uzumaki and his family. " I am sorry for whatever that Sasuke says."

Naruto and Kushina simply looked at him before laughing at the black haired shinobi.

" Come on, teme, it doesn't matter, you still are my best friend." Naruto stated to him.

That statement left him shocked. He thought of Naruto as a comrade, a rival, but never as a friend. Unknowingly, he went towards his seat with a smile on his face.

 **In the stands, many of the foreign people were put off by the Uchiha's attitude, while many of the Konoha population was shouting for Sasuke to beat Naruto into the ground, and there were even some whispers from some who were hoping that Sasuke would kill him. Luckily, Kushina didn't hear any of those.**

" It's a damn good thing I didn't." Kushina stated, her hair now split in to nine, representing the tails of the Kyuubi. " Otherwise, I would show them why I am called the Red Death."

Tenten could only stare at the redhead. Kushina had been her idol, a kenjutsu user at heart. Kushina's success on the battle field using her sword earned her, her fame.

Minato just smiled at his wife's action.

 **"Fine then," Naruto said as he crouched down, "I'll just show you why I'll be worth the effort."**

 **Naruto exploded forward and shot a fist at Sasuke's face. The Uchiha's eyes widened and he moved to the side to avoid it, however, Naruto pivoted on his heel and sent a backwards kick at Sasuke. He caught the incoming foot and was sent back a few feet from the force of it.**

" That was a smart reaction, gaki." Tsunade stated. She was rather impressed with this Naruto, how he was calm, even if Sasuke wasn't taking him seriously in the fight.

" Thanks baa-chan." Naruto thanked the Senju.

Tsunade could only growl in anger on hearing the title the blond Uzumaki-Namikaze had given him.

 **Sasuke threw Naruto's foot away and began a barrage of punches and kicks that Naruto managed to avoid as he responded with his own attacks. Sasuke performed a feint and went to trip Naruto by hooking his foot onto the back of his knee, but Naruto leapt over Sasuke's leg and landed a kick onto his stomach that sent him back a couple meters.**

 **The last Uchiha looked up in time to see two Naruto's racing towards him. He made several hand seals and released a giant fireball that engulfed the two. When the fire passed, Sasuke saw that there was a hole in the ground, he quickly jumped back as Naruto emerged from it as he tried to uppercut the Uchiha.**

 **"Taijutsu's getting boring, let's change it," Naruto said as he began to make several hand seals. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but was surprised to see that he couldn't copy them.**

 _ **'What?! I can't copy it?!'**_ **Sasuke thought. He watched as Naruto slammed his hand on the ground.**

"That certainly is weird, that the Sharingan couldn't copy it." Mikoto commented. She was not like the other Uchiha, who solely depended on their Sharingan, It was because of this reason, and the fact that during one mission in which she was willing to sacrifice herself, that she unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 **"Jiongu: Sureddoryu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as the ground behind him broke apart and a large crimson dragon shot out of the ground. The dragon had three horns on the back of its head and circled around Naruto protectively.**

" Holy sh-" Naruto shouted, when he was bopped on the head by his mother.

" Language."

Minato looked at the thread dragon, before commenting, " I have never heard about a Jutsu using threads."

" Sensei, there are some people in Suna who use thread in their clothes." Kakashi replied to his teacher. He had taken part in the Third Ninja War, and having his fair share of battles, he had some knowledge of various ninja fighting styles.

" No, those are different. I meant that he somehow controls thread."

 **"Like my new Jutsu?" Naruto asked with a large grin. Sasuke just scowled and quickly formed hand seals.**

" Alright, I created a new jutsu." Naruto, who always wanted to learn newer jutsu, shouted at the prospect of creating newer ones.

 **"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke jumped into the air and shot out several small fireballs that sped towards Naruto and his dragon. The dragon took a defensive position and blocked all of the fireballs. When the smoke cleared, the dragon was revealed to have lost the left side of its head.**

 **"Looks like your Jutsu isn't all that great," Sasuke taunted.**

Seeing this, Naruto deflated, while Sasuke smirked that, even though his other was an asshole, he still defeated the jutsu.

 **"Is that right?" Naruto asked as he placed his hand on the other side of the dragon's head. Sasuke saw Naruto's chakra flow into the dragon as its head fixed itself. Once repaired, the crimson dragon roared at Sasuke before it flew at him.**

At this, Naruto snickered in success, while Sasuke scowled. But he stopped the scowl when he saw that his brother-in-all-but-blood was winning.

 **"There it is again!" Choji shouted as he saw the dragon. "That weird thread stuff!"**

 **"Just what kind of Jutsu is it?" Ino asked.**

"So we have seen this before." Ino stated to her teammates.

" Probably during the Exams," Shikamaru stated to the platinum blond. "Otherwise there could have been a joint mission."

 **Kurenai turned to her and said, "Just wait, I'm pretty sure that Naruto will explain everything when he reveals the one thing that will drive Sasuke crazy."**

 **Asuma raised an eyebrow and asked, "And just what would drive Sasuke crazy?"**

 **Kurenai gave him her own fox-like grin and said, "Oh you'll SEE it."**

" Come on, tell me, I want to drive the teme insane." Naruto begged Danial, who simple smiled and pointed to the screen. Seeing no other option, Naruto sat back in his seat, grumbling.

 **"Please, there's nothing that will drive Sasuke-kun crazy," Sakura said deviantly. Ino would have agreed with her, but Sasuke's previous comment towards Naruto in the beginning really made her question a few things.**

Seeing the reaction of that Sakura, Sakura could feel nothing but embarrassment, had she been fawning over Sasuke so much that she neglected her training. Ino, on the other hand was wondering, along with Kushina, what Sasuke had said before.

 **Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at his female student's belief. She would be eating her own words when Naruto revealed the Sharingan, and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if Sasuke saw the Mangekyo.**

That made the whole room pause. Everyone was looking at Sasuke, then at Naruto. There was no reaction.

"What ?" Both of them asked, confused by the whole event.

" Nothing." Kakashi stated. Honestly, he expected the Uchiha to go on a rampage that how could Naruto have the Sharingan, and its evolved form.

 **"What do you find amusing my Eternal Rival?" Gai asked.**

 **"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he lazily turned an eye towards the spandex wearing Jounin.**

 **"GAH! Your hip and cool attitude strikes me again!"**

 **"How the Hell do they make a guy like him a Jounin?" Zabuza asked.**

 _' Isn't that the question ?'_ Was the simultaneous thoughts of every ninja in the room, sans Gai and Lee.

" Wait, Zabuza's alive ?" Naruto asked.

Danial looked at them, " Yes, during the event in wave, you were able to convince them earlier that Gato would betray them. As a result, both Zabuza and Haku lived and joined Konoha." He then looked at the screen, " Oooh, now's my favorite part."

 **Sasuke leapt up as the dragon flew under him. He landed on the dragon's back and raced towards Naruto. However, the threads that made up the dragon churned for a moment before a second dragon head erupted right in front of him and snapped its jaws in order to bite the Uchiha. The raven haired teen jumped to the side and threw two kunai with explosive tags at the dragon heads, both aimed at the middle of its body. The kunai exploded and the dragon heads fell to the ground before falling apart.**

 _ **'Unfortunately, that's the one weakness of this Jutsu,'**_ **Naruto thought.** _ **'For some reason once the threads are separated, they fall apart. Most likely because they don't have any source of chakra running through them like my hearts.'**_

" Wait, what, hearts ?" Naruto asked Danial.

" Yes, in this world, you have, at this point, five hearts in your body. And no one else have this." The Kami replied.

That made everyone look at the blond, wondering how he was able to get four extra hearts.

 **Naruto channeled chakra through the legs and dashed forward. He quickly released his gauntlets from their seals on his arms and aimed a metal fist at Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked under the blow and dropped to his hands before performing a handstand and kicking Naruto in the gut.**

 **Naruto flew through the air and landed on his side before skidding to a stop by the wall. He quickly got up and saw that Sasuke had thrown a barrage of kunai at him. Quickly activating his Sharingan and hiding it under a Genjutsu before quickly moving to avoid the lethal weapons.**

 _ **'Crap! How the Hell does he know how to do this?! Did he take lessons with Tenten?'**_ **Naruto asked.**

 ** _"I highly doubt it, if you take a closer look, you can see that there's an empty scroll next to him. He probably bought some kind of specialized scroll that allows him to fire off those kunai with high speeds,"_** **Kurama told him.**

On hearing an altered voice in Naruto's head, the Gennins had a questioning look. Naruto knew that this was time.

He stood up and cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention. " I can explain that. Twelve years ago, as you all know, the Kyuubi attacked the village. And as you all have read, my dad was able to kill it."

When everyone nodded, Naruto continued, " Well, that's a lie. It is impossible to kill a Tailed Beast. What he did was that he sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby. Why ? Because only a new born child is able to sustain the demonic chakra easily."

Being the dumber of the group, Kiba asked, " And ?"

" The baby was me." Naruto stated and braced for impact. Surprisingly, there was none. He felt someone hugging him. When he turned his head, he saw Hinata and felt a strange feeling bubble up in his heart.

" Explains why your childhood." Sasuke said. He felt anger. " Being targeted because of something you can't control, that's stupid."

That shocked everyone. They expected Sasuke to make fun of him or something. Kakashi felt pride in his student, being able to see the truth.

 **"Oh shit!" Naruto cursed as he saw that Sasuke had taken out two more of those specialized scrolls and fired them both at once. So Naruto tripled his efforts to dodge, he used his gauntlets to deflect as many kunai as he could.**

 ** _"You know, this would have been much easier if you just finished that defensive Jutsu,"_** **Kurama scolded.**

 _ **'And who was the one who made me drop that training in order to gain control of using the one-tailed Version 1 cloak?'**_ **Naruto asked.**

 ** _"...Never mind."_**

Kushina whooped and laughed. " You just told the fuzzball."

Naruto could smile, like his father, at his mother's antics. This felt great. Getting his parents back.

 **Getting back into reality, Naruto noticed that the barrage had lessened and that there was only a few kunai heading towards him. Naruto deflected all of the kunai and faced Sasuke, only to see another kunai heading towards him. Instinct took over as he moved his torso out of the way. Unfortunately, it managed to hit his trench coat and pin it to the stadium wall.**

 **"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he tried to reach around and pull the kunai off. He quickly looked at Sasuke and saw a roaring fireball heading towards him. "No choice!" He growled as he slipped out of the coat and supercharged his legs with chakra, allowing him to jump out of the way.**

The video suddenly showed the Gennin stand.

 **"I had a feeling that he would have to reveal his secret today," Shino told Hinata.**

 **The Hyuga heiress nodded and said, "Yes, but he said that the villagers reactions wouldn't affect him because he only cares for the opinions of the people closest to him."**

" True, who cares what they say about me." Naruto agreed with the other Hinata. He never really cared for them. At first, he started to prank other to gain attention, then that became a hobby for him.

 **"What the Hell are those things on his back?!" Yugito yelled.**

" What's on my back ?" Naruto wondered. He felt like being there. Watching the match in real life.

 **"Uh, guys? I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Tenten asked.**

 **"N-no, you're not," Ino said as she watched the events unfold in the arena.**

 **Choji gulped and said, "I have a feeling that I don't want to know about whatever those things are."**

" I have a feeling that the secret is something bad." Ino stated.

" Seriously, what can be worse than having a Tailed Beast in you." Kiba arrogantly stated.

" Hmm, for first, being dumb as a rock, but you probably know about that." She replied.

 **"Okay Kurenai, now I think you owe all of us an explanation," Asuma told her.**

 **The female Jounin looked at the bearded Jounin and said, "Naruto's probably going to explain it anyway. Besides, he knows more about it than even I do."**

 **Both Hanabi's and Natsumi's eyes widened and they scrambled for the large banner. They hoisted it over the railing and lat it drape down so that it revealed the picture inside.**

" Hey, who's that, and why does she have whisker marks like me ?" Naruto asked.

Danial looked at the Jinchuuriki. " That is your sister, who was conceived when Danzo mixed your father's sperm with your mother's egg.

Both parents blushed and felt angry at this point.

 **It was a childish drawing of Naruto surrounded by all of his masks, except for Shredder as they haven't seen him yet.**

" Awww, that is so cute." The female part said, looking at the drawing the two girls did.

 **"GO NII-SAN!" the two girls cheered.**

 **"W-what is this?" Neji asked.**

 **Hiashi turned to him and said, "This is Naruto's power. The one he had since the day he was born."**

 **"He never displayed anything like it before," Neji said.**

 **"Naruto doesn't like to flaunt his power to the village like us and the Uchiha," Hiashi replied. "He likes to keep his abilities a secret until the time comes to reveal them And that time is today."**

" So that is another difference in Naruto." Kakashi said, " He likes to act like an actual ninja."

" Hey !"

 **While the crowd was whispering about Naruto's appearance, the aforementioned Genin was staring at Sasuke with annoyance.**

 **"Teme! That was my favorite coat!" Naruto yelled.**

 **Speaking of Sasuke, he was slowly backing away as he saw Naruto's revealed appearance. He had never seen the blond without his coat off, so he was shocked by the sight of his stitching, and the masks on his back.**

" What the hell." Everyone yelled. Taking in the appearance of the ninja, they all felt surprised at the amount of stitches he had. And the four masks on his back already creepified his appearance.

" I think that is where he keeps his extra heart." Tsunade said, while drinking some sake.

 **"What the Hell are you?!" Sasuke screamed.**

 **"Oh, this?" Naruto asked as he looked at his appearance. "This is that little Jutsu that Kabuto told everyone about back before the written test. You know, the one you demanded to give me."**

 **"This is known as the Jiongu, a Kinjutsu that allows me to become the host to an ever expanding body of threads. I can use these threads at my will, and that's not all. These masks that are stitched onto my back? They are the hearts of my enemies."**

" H-h-heart of my en-en-enemies." Naruto stammered. And when everyone felt that he would be disgusted by this, he yelled, " That's awesome, dattebayo."

 **"Hearts?" Sasuke asked as he turned a little green.**

 **"Yes, you see the Jiongu allows me to take the hearts of my enemies, and by extension, their elemental affinity. So I have the ability to use all five elements, something that would take many others a lifetime!"**

" Okay, Jiongu is overpowered." Sasuke said. He felt as if that was cheating, but then again, that is what a ninja is supposed to do. So he didn't said further. " Good job, Naruto, maybe you can win this." He joked. He knew that the blond had this in the bag.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, was writing in his little notebook a small plot about a women who found a thread monster, and one thing leads to another.

 **"It doesn't matter, you still can't beat me," Sasuke said. "Only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha."**

 **"And yet, I remember tying you multiple times back in the Academy," Naruto taunted.**

 **Sasuke scowled at that reminder before saying, "That was before I got these blessed eyes." he swirled his Sharingan for effect and continued. "Now that I have the ultimate Kekkai Genkai, I can never be defeated."**

 **"Enough talking! Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto shouted as he made the Tora seal. His back twitched for a moment before all three masks burst off and stood beside Naruto. Sasuke was slightly unnerved by this before he steeled himself and rushed at Naruto.**

Everyone was disgusted at the action. The constructs of thread seemed threatening.

 **Up in the stands, many of the civilians began to freak out at the sight of Fox, considering they knew who Naruto was. Many of the foreign clients were slightly disturbed by the explanation, but that feeling was overwhelmed by their shock.**

 **The blond Jinchuriki grinned and snapped his fingers, prompting his masks to act. Crab opened his pincers and began to fire off several blasts of Suiton: Teppoudama. Sasuke began to weave through the attacks with the help of his Sharingan, before he reached Crab and prepared to drive a kunai into the mask.**

 **However, he was forced to duck as a giant boulder flew right over him, courtesy of Titan. He then rolled out of the way as Crab went to grab him with a claw.**

 **"Jiongu: Surredoryu no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he remade the crimson dragon and sent it to attack Sasuke. Having no time to dodge, Sasuke crossed his arms in front of him and braced himself as the dragon hit him and sent him flying.**

 **Sasuke stood back up and saw that Titan was charging towards him with a fist encased in stone. The giant creature swung its fist at Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy just jumped away before he made several hand seals.**

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a larger fireball at Titan. The masked creature just stomped its foot on the ground and a large slab of rock popped up, protecting it from the flames.**

 **Sensing danger, Sasuke jumped away as Naruto crashed into the ground where he stood. the blond kicked off of the ground and dashed towards Sasuke. The two Genin engaged in another Taijutsu match as they traded blows. However, this time, Sasuke was able to knock Naruto off balance for a moment before taking a kunai and slashing Naruto in the chest.**

 **Surprisingly, Naruto just grinned. "Sorry, wrong one." With that, he poofed out of existence.**

 **"Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke muttered before he was knocked away. He turned and saw that another Naruto was on him, however, this one was matching him blow for blow. They continued for a while until they pushed each other back.**

" Ah, the Kage Bushin, really helpful on many thing, like fighting, chores." Minato stated dreamily, " Or my personal favorite, paperwork."

When he said that, Tsunade stood still, shocked on the prospect of finally finding out the secret to victory against paperwork. She simply walked away from the room. Everyone looked where she went when they suddenly heard yelling and several thing breaking.

 **"How are you keeping up with me?!" Sasuke demanded.**

 **"Do you really want to know?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.**

 **"Yes! Tell me so I may take that power for myself!" Sasuke shouted.**

 **Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "About 8 years ago, I was walking through Konoha when I was dragged into an alleyway and knocked out. When I awoke, I was tied to a post in the middle of a training field and there was a Chunin standing before me, I asked him what he wanted, only for him to not say anything. He walked towards me and raised a kunai to stab me. My Jiongu reacted to the danger and attacked, ripping out the man's heart, and making it my first one in the collection."**

" Hmm, that is actually pretty good." Sasuke said, " The threads react when you are in danger. You must be pretty lucky."

" Oh, you have heard nothing of Naruto's luck." Danial said. He then started to count off on his fingers, " In one universe, he is married to the Kami, Yami and the Shinigami of that universe. While in the other, he is the son of Kushina, the Shinigami of that universe, making him a demi-god. In the third one, Amaterasu literally plans on marrying him."

Everyone simply gawks at Naruto.

Minato, on the other hand, was thinking about Kushina the Shinigami. _' Explains a lot about this Kushina.'_ He thought while remembering the time he literally saw the Shinigami in Kushina's shadow.

 **"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke growled.**

 **"I'm getting there. Since then, the heart has been slowly giving me all of that Chunin's Fire Jutsu. However, that wasn't the only thing I got. You see, that guy was a part of a clan, and then I got that member's Kekkei Genkai. Care to guess what kind of Kekkei Genkai it was?"**

 **Sasuke thought about it, how Naruto was able to avoid his attacks like he was predicting them, how he seemed to predict where the kunai would land when he used those scrolls. It all pointed to one thing.**

 **"No," Sasuke whispered,. "It's not possible!"**

 **Then Naruto snapped open his eyes, revealing the three tomoes of his Sharingan. "I really need to thank you for having a clan full of idiots. Otherwise I wouldn't have these 'blessed eyes'."**

" No offence." Naruto told the two Uchiha.

" None taken." Sasuke smiled at the blond ninja.

 **"Kai!" Sasuke shouted as he pulsed his chakra, thinking that it was an illusion. "KAI!" He released a larger burst of chakra that left him panting for a few moments.**

 **"This is no illusion, I have the Sharingan," Naruto said with a hard tone.**

 **"THIS IS A DISGRACE TO MY CLAN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE OUR EYES! YOU DON'T DESERVE THEM!"**

" That is a stupid over reaction to the news." The Last Uchiha coolly stated. That was one of the things taught by the Uchihas, never over react to anything.

 **Sasuke's Curse Mark flared up and covered the left side of his body as his rage grew. The sclera of his left eye turned black. He then charged towards Naruto with a crazed look in his eye.**

Sasuke rubbed his neck as he remembered the hellish time when he had the curse mark.

 **Naruto tensed up as he watched the enraged Genin charge towards him. He slammed both his hands on the ground and created two Thread Dragons that both charged at Sasuke. The Uchiha scion leapt up and landed on the snout of one dragon as he used it to jump towards Naruto.**

 **"Sloppy," Naruto muttered as he pulled back his fist and buried it in the Uchiha's gut. Normally, Sasuke would have avoided such a tactic, but he was blinded by his rage.**

 **"Now now Sasuke-** _ **chan**_ **, there's no need to get worked up just because I have some new eyes," Naruto taunted. Sasuke growled and went through several hand seals and gripped his left wrist as lightning chakra sparked from it and the sound of a thousand birds filled the arena.**

Kakashi felt the eyes of his Sensei on him as he tried to explain why he had taught Sasuke the chidori.

" Both you and I know that the Chidori is a deadly move." Minato spoke calmly. When he saw him nod, then he spoke, " Then why did you taught him that."

" Well, you see, in our Chunin Exams, he was fighting Gaara, who was an unstable Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke, hearing this, interrupted, " Even though I had the Chidori, I still wasn't able to defeat him."

Hearing this, Sasuke got confused, as she had heard that Sasuke was the one to defeat the Suna Jinchuuriki. " Wait if you didn't, then who did ?"

" Naruto did."

" Why ?" Sakura asked Naruto.

" The Civilian Council would have gotten a fit as the ' demon brat' is gaining power." Naruto explained to her. This angered the Konoha Twelve, hearing that the accomplishments of Naruto had to be kept in the dark and falsely given to others.

 _ **'Hmm, I wonder how a Rasengan would fare against that,'**_ **Naruto thought as he held out his right hand and began to focus. Seconds later, everyone could hear a swirling sound as the bright blue sphere appeared in Naruto's hand. At an unseen signal, both Sasuke and Naruto raced towards each other and thrust their attacks at their opponent.**

Minato, on hearing this, gleamed with pride, as did his wife. " You know the Rasengan." He asked his son.

" Yep, took me three weeks to learn that move." Naruto stated, grinning.

This shocked Minato, Kushina and Kakashi. Learning the Rasengan in three weeks was no laughing matter.

 **"Chidori!"**

 **"Rasengan!"**

 **Both attacks clashed and the ground shook for a moment as the Jutsu clashed. Moments later, both of them were propelled backwards. Sasuke skidded onto the ground while Naruto managed to land on his feet.**

 **"Now THAT was intense!" Naruto grinned. He turned and saw that Sasuke was getting up while his Curse Mark pulsed with dark chakra.**

 ** _"Can we please end this already? It's not even fun anymore,"_** **Kurama asked.**

 _ **'Sure, I'm getting bored anyway,'**_ **Naruto replied as he slammed his hands on the ground. The ground shook violently before thousands of threads shot out of the ground and raced to Sasuke, the Uchiha had no time to react before he was caught in the threads and trapped. Sasuke looked up to see Titan standing over him while winding its arm up.**

 **"Night night!" Naruto shouted as Titan's fist slammed into Sasuke's face, knocking the emo into dreamland. Naruto recalled his threads and let Sasuke fall to the floor while he stood next to his hearts.**

 **"Winner by one Hell of a knockout, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced as he grinned.**

When it all ended, Kiba and Naruto were whooping. " That was awesome." The dog user stated.

While all the noise, Danial waited them to calm down. When they did, he told them, " As you know that there are more, so will you see them ar not ?"

He didn't needed to wait as he already got his reply, " Hell yeah." Naruto shouted.

" Oh, and do not worry, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata, as your parents and mothers will be sent back to life at the end of the viewings."

This caused Naruto to whoop and laugh in celebration.

" Now, shall we move on ?" Danial asked them.

* * *

 **Please R &R**


	3. World 02: Tossing Away Our Mask: Fightin

**En Ni Narutoverse**

 **Universal Viewings**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

* * *

" Now, the next universe has Naruto and Hinata as a couple." Danial happily stated. This caused Hinata to jump for joy when she heard that they were a couple in this universe. " And both of them can talk to Kurama."

" How is that possible ?" Naruto asked. Kushina and Minato, who knew about certain seals which allowed two people to talk to each other through their minds and how that seal is transferred.

" You will see." He replied.

 **"Ano… Naruto-kun, what happens if our plan doesn't work?" Hinata said quietly.**

 **"Which part of the plan, the Mizuki part or the whole plan?" Naruto said while scanning for any possible eavesdroppers.**

 **"The Mizuki part." Hinata replied.**

 **"It will work," replied Naruto, "The bastard is too power-hungry for his own good. Besides, here he comes now."**

" Ain't that the truth ?" Naruto stated. He remembered the events which led him to know about the Kyuubi. Still, that was one of the life changing moments for him, when he realized the reason for everybody's hatred towards him.

 **Seeing Naruto and Hinata sitting alone by the swing, Mizuki began to walk over to them with a barely concealed smirk on his face.** _ **"This is perfect. Not only did the demon boy fail but the Hyuuga heiress did as well. I will be able to slaughter the demon brat, get the scroll of sealing for Lord Orochimaru, and sell the Hyuuga brat as a slave to the Cloud. I'll be rich, and in good favor with my master. It's a win-win-win situation.**_ **Thinking all of this as he sauntered over to the failures, he got up to them and got their attention.**

" That bastard, dragging Hinata-chan into this." Naruto growled. Hinata blushed when she heard the -chan suffix he used.

" Naruto-kun, do you have any relationship with the daughter of my friend ?" Kushina teased him. Watching him sputter nonsense was amusing. Giving a secret wink to her two best friends, she knew that Operation: Grandbabies would be a success.

 **"Don't you two look rather down in the dumps?" Mizuki asked. "I have just the thing that will cheer you two up. But you have to promise not to tell anyone or else I won't help you."**

 **"What could you possibly have that could cheer us up Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto. "The only thing that would cheer us up is another way to graduate, but we all know that that isn't possible."**

 **"But that is where you happen to be wrong Naruto, there is another way you can pass!"**

" He's using the same tactic !" Naruto pointed out.

" I always wondered what happened to Mizuki-sensei." Ino wondered. Sure, he had never been their favorite teacher, but since the exams he vanished. " Wait a second, around the time of our Gennin Exams, the village found a traitor, it was Mizuki, right ?" She asked Asuma. When he nodded, she replied, " Well, who found him ?"

" Naruto did." Kakashi stated.

 **Seeing Naruto and Hinata's faces brighten up, he thought to himself "** _ **They fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Hehehe.**_ **"**

 **"Now here is what you two have to do," Mizuki proceeded to explain the location of the scroll of sealing and where to bring it when they got it. "All you two have to do is learn one jutsu from the scroll without getting caught by anyone, and you'll be Genin. But remember, if you tell anyone about this then our deal will be void."**

" Also you should know, Naruto dealt with Mizuki, easily defeating him." Danial stated. On hearing this, everyone fell silent and stared at the blond who defeated a Chunin, before he became a Gennin.

Kushina could only grin happily as she squeeze her son. " Oooh, my baby boy defeated a Chunin, when he was an Academy student."

 **Seeing Naruto and Hinata nod in affirmative, Mizuki left to go back home.**

 **(A few hours later within a forest)**

 **"Heh, stealing this scroll from the old man was a piece of cake, right Hinata? I mean come on, he got knocked out from one shot of my** **Oiroke no Jutsu** **."**

 **"While I would agree that a scroll of this importance should be better protected, I will have to ask you to** ** _never use that jutsu again. Okay Naruto-kun_** **?** **" replied Hinata sweetly.**

" Oiroke no Jutsu ?" Kushina asked her son. She sweared, if Jiraiya had turned her son into a pervert like him, he was so not going feel his manhood tomorrow.

" I made it to fight perverts." Naruto replied, not wanting to feel the beat down of his mother.

" Wait a second, Hokage-sama was a pervert ?" Anko asked Naruto.

" Umm, yes." Naruto replied. " He got a nose bleed seeing the Oiroke no Jutsu."

 **"Um…hehe, sure thing Hinata-chan." Said Naruto nervously.** _ **"Damn, she can be really scary…"**_

" Danial, is Hinata the Shinigami in one of these dimensions ?" Naruto asked Danial.

" Nope, but in one of them she is an angel who saves you from a beating."

 **"Now while I know that stealing the scroll was just part of our plan to expose Mizuki, I don't see why we can't use this scroll to help us learn, so let's learn some jutsus."**

 **"Oh, I know, I can use this cool new scroll copying fuinjustu that I learned from this book that I st-er…** _ **borrowed**_ **from the advanced ninja portion of the library. That way we can spend our time looking at it."**

 **"That's a great idea Naruto-kun."**

 **Naruto placed the scroll on the ground then took some ink, a brush, and some paper out of his pouch and proceeded to neatly write an intricate seal on the piece of paper. When he finished he placed the paper on the scroll and said "** **Fuinjutsu: Scroll Copying Seal** **". Black markings erupted from the paper and covered the scroll before returning to the piece of paper. With that done Naruto removed the slip of paper and carefully folded it before placing it in his pouch.**

" As expected of an Uzumaki." Kushina stated. When Naruto looked at her confused, she elaborated, " We Uzumakis have three Kekkai Genkai, one is our ability to fully understand sealing arts, second is our longetivity."

" And the third one ?" Naruto asked his mother, already gleaming at the prospect of having three Bloodline Limits.

" The third one is only present in the royal lineage of the Uzumaki. It is a dojutsu, which belonged to the Sage of Six Paths, the Rinnegan."

With that, the Konoha Twelve could only gape. Naruto had the eyes of the Sage.

 **"Done. Now we just have to get a blank scroll or scrolls and activate the seal and it will copy as much of the original onto the new scroll that will fit." Said Naruto triumphantly.**

 **Hinata smiled and said "Now how about we look for anything cool in the scroll before Mizuki gets here."**

 **"Alright"**

 **They both sat down next to each other in between some tree roots and opened up the scroll. The first item listed there caught their interests.**

 **"Hmm…the Kage Bunshin. I never knew that it was a Jounin level technique. Sensei failed to mention that when he taught us." Said Naruto as he rambled on his thoughts.**

" I already had a sensei. Who could it be ?" Naruto wondered. He knew that Kakashi protected him when he was a child as Inu.

Danial could only chuckle in delight when suddenly a figure popped to his right. It was a woman with pure white hair. She had an angelic face and wore a black dress. Her iris was white while the sclera was black. Her breast were those which could rival those of Tsunade, who was currently beating down Jiraiya, alongside Kushina, who had opened his notebook to write some perverted stuff.

" Danial." She cooed," Why won't you take me on a date ?" She asked. She was Raha, the Jashin, as she preferred when in formal meeting, allowing those whom she liked to call her Raha, of this universe. She was rather infatuated with Danial.

Everyone looked at Danial as he calmly spoke, " I have lots of work, Raha. And if you can see, I am busy here." He said, pointing to the group.

" Fine," She pouted." At least let me have dinner with you."

Danial sighed as he nodded. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he did. But as his job as Kami of this dimension, her life would be empty.

" Oh, and by the way, I can help you with your work. Found out yesterday that Gods can help each other out." Raha stated while creating a can of beer and sitting beside Danial.

Danial could only stare at her in shock as he realized that he could finally date her.

 **"Well maybe he didn't want us to get a big head like your mask would obviously do if he had learned it." Replied Hinata with a cute giggle.**

 **"Speaking of sensei, he hasn't spoken to either of us for a while now, what do you think he is doing Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.**

 **"Knowing him he's been spending his time sleeping. Although I do have to wonder when he will let us drop the special henge that he made us put up. It is so annoying not being able to walk in our actual bodies." Replied Naruto with a hint of annoyance in his voice.**

" Can't be Kakashi-sensei, he's just lazy." Naruto spoke. _' So Hinata and me are on a henge.'_

" And he read literature not suitable for minors, infront of minors." Sasuke added. Kakashi could only groan in annoyance of his Gennin Team.

 **"While I agree with you about the henge Naruto-kun, you do have to realize that it masks other things besides our appearance. If we didn't have his special henge, who knows what sort of trouble you and me would get into." Said Hinata with another giggle at the end. "Although I do have to imagine that he will let us put it down soon since we are unmasking ourselves today."**

 **Naruto heard rustling in some nearby bushes and quickly told Hinata to be quiet. They were expecting Mizuki to come out of the bushes but surprisingly Iruka popped out instead.**

 **"NARUTO, HINATA, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU TWO ARE IN!" Screamed Iruka.**

 **"Trouble, what do you mean Iruka-sensei? We got the scroll and learned a jutsu from it, doesn't that mean that we passed?" questioned Naruto.**

" Man, your acting is good." Kiba complimented Naruto.

" Can't be from Minato." Kushina said, " He can't act to save his life." She laughed, remembering all the times he acted during their 'sexy times.'

Meanwhile, said blond had a black cloud of depression over his head. _' Why me ?'_ He inwardly cried.

 **"Who told you that if you stole the scroll and learned a jutsu that you would pass?" asked Iruka carefully.**

 **Suddenly there was a whistling noise as four shuriken shot out of a nearby bush aimed directly at Naruto. Naruto braced for impact as the shuriken came closer but when he heard the noise of metal piercing flesh he felt no pain. Opening his eyes he saw Iruka leaning over him with blood dribbling down his face and four shuriken sticking out his back.**

Naruto winced as he remembered the event. Iruka, the teacher who didn't discriminate against Naruto had taken the hit meant for Naruto.

 **"That would be me." Said Mizuki evilly. "I was the one who told them to steal the scroll and to come here under the illusion that they would become genin. I was the one who also rigged all of Naruto's tests so that they would be chunin level questions. I also was the one who punished Naruto for things he didn't even do. Do you want to know why Naruto? Why I did these horrible things to you? Why everybody hates you? It's quite simply its because-"**

 **"YOU CAN'T MIZUKI, ITS AGAINST THE LAW TO TELL HIM!" Yelled Iruka desperately.**

 **Ignoring Iruka, Mizuki continued "-because you are the nine tailed demon fox."**

 **Dead silence filled the air. Suddenly Mizuki started laughing manically. "Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, TOO STUNNED TO MOVE AFTER BEING TOLD WHAT YOU ACTUALLY ARE. THAT'S A JOKE. YOU REALLY ARE PATHETIC, DEMON. I'M GOING TO ENJOY SLAUGHTERING YOU AND SELLING YOUR WHORE OF A HYUUGA TO THE CLOUD. THERE IS NO TELLING WHAT THEY WILL DO TO HER BODY THOUGH. HAHAHAHAHA." Suddenly a huge amount of killing intent started rolling off of Naruto. Feeling it, Mizuki started to unconsciously sweat.**

Meanwhile, Naruto also began to release a huge amount of killing intent. He opened his mouth to speak and his voice became distorted, a mixture of his and the Kyuubi's, " **No** one **calls** my **Hinata-chan** a **whore**." When he calmed down, he saw that everyone was looking at him, while Hinata was smiling, at being called his Hinata-chan.

Kushina, Hitomi and Mikoto were jumping for joy in their minds, seeing that their Operation: Grandbabies was a success for Naruto. Now they needed to set up Sasuke with Sakura, who was the daughter of their friend, Mebuki Haruno.

 **Inside Naruto's and Hinata's head they heard a voice which said** _ **"**_ ** _I've had enough of that wimp's pathetic laughter. Destroy him but keep him alive, I'm sure your Hokage will want to have a few words with him. You shouldn't need my help."_**

 **They both replied in their heads "Hai, sensei."**

" Oh, so the Kyuubi is my sensei. Cool." Naruto stated as a matter of fact.

" Don't forget Naruto-kun, he is my sensei too." Hinata told him. Naruto could only blush in embarrassment.

 **The killing intent coming off Naruto suddenly doubled in amount, and added on top of it Hinata started pouring out her own, matching the level of Naruto's.**

 **Mizuki started to really sweat as he felt their combined killing intents bury him. "** _ **How is this possible? The demon I can imagine but this little girl is matching his killing intent with no effort. Wasn't this girl the shy little Hyuuga brat who refused to hurt a fly? What the hell is going on?"**_

 **The killing intent suddenly stopped and Mizuki breathed in a huge gulp of air. He had been unconsciously holding his breath.**

 **"You know, you really should keep your mouth shut you idiot. I can take whatever insults or hatred people have towards me. I'm used to that. However, the moment you insult my friends, that is the moment that you've signed your own death warrant. And you didn't just insult one of my friends. You insulted and threatened** _ **my**_ **Hinata-chan. Normally that alone is warrant enough for your instant death, but I have a better idea. Hinata-chan and I are going to destroy your body but we will keep you alive. Then we will let the interrogation and torture department destroy your mind. Ironically me and Ibiki are actually pretty close after I helped him with a prisoner that he couldn't crack. So I'm sure he will be extra nice to you after he hears what you have done to me." Said Naruto in a pitiless voice.**

" Damn, gaki, you are a badass." Anko stated. " Meet me when you are free." She got a bop on the head by Kurenai and a glare from Hinata. " What, I wanted him to torture some people. You know ? Teach him the subtle yet deadly of torture and interrogation, while he could teach me about his pranks."

With that, everyone paled. A Naruto, dubbed Prank King of Konoha and Anko, dubbed the Woman with a Blood Fetish by me, was enough, but a Naruto and Anko, having a mixture of Pranks and T & I would only cause chaos in Konoha.

 **"AS IF TWO ACADEMY STUDENTS COULD POSSIBLY BEAT ME!" screamed Mizuki.**

 **Hinata finally spoke up and grimly said "Underestimating us will be one of the last things you will ever do."**

 **With that Hinata and Naruto stood side by side and made a familiar hand sign.**

 **"** **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

 **Smoke filled the forest and when it cleared there stood 500 copies of Naruto and 500 copies of Hinata. Mizuki fell over in fear. The clones pounced. Mizuki's screams could be heard throughout the forest.**

" And that is how I beated Mizuki-teme last time." Naruto boasted proudly.

 **With a huge rush of smoke, all of Naruto and Hinata's clones dispelled. Lying bloodied and beaten on the ground was the crippled form of Mizuki. The only way to tell that it was in fact Mizuki was to look at the few spots of his hair that were not covered in blood. Satisfied with a job well done, Naruto and Hinata walked over to Iruka, helped him up and slung him over their shoulders. They started to trudge back to the village in silence when Iruka spoke up.**

 **"So I take it that you two are hiding something rather large?" He asked the young kids.**

" I would like to know that." Kakashi stated. He wanted to know what was happening to his blond student. Over the years as his guard, he had developed a sense of brotherly bond with him.

 **Taking his free hand and rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture, Naruto said "You caught us Iruka-sensei. But we won't tell you until after we tell the old man. But I promise that we will tell you what the old man says we can safely tell you after we get his permission."**

 **"Fine, but before you two go to talk to the Hokage, can you help me get to the hospital first? These wounds are not going to heal themselves."**

 **"That's fine Iruka-sensei. Your safety takes priority."**

 **Just then there was the whooshing of air as several members of the ANBU appeared, followed by the Hokage himself.**

 **"Ah, Naruto, just the boy I was hoping to see. Would you care to explain why you stole the scroll of sealing and why Iruka has four shuriken in his back?" asked the Hokage with an edge in his voice.**

 **"Sure thing old man," several ANBU sweat dropped upon hearing the way he referred to the Hokage,-**

" Why do everyone say that ? Just because jiji is the Hokage, doesn't mean that he is Kami." Naruto stated.

Minato felt pride at Naruto, as he understood the Hokage plight of everybody using the Hokage-sama this, Hokage-sama that.

 **\- "but first we have to get Iruka-sensei to the hospital and if we are going to tell you anything it will be just you, me, and Hinata with several security seals in place." Said Naruto cheerfully.**

 **"Very well. Cat, Boar take Iruka off their hands and get him to the hospital."**

 **"Hai, Hokage-sama." They dutifully replied.**

 **They shifted Iruka onto their shoulders and proceeded to Shunshin away. Freed of their burden, Naruto and Hinata stretched out their backs and got a few satisfying cracks. Hiruzen's eyes widen as they, no, she did so. They shy heir to the Hyuuga clan just cracked her back in public, and in front of the Hokage no less.**

Everyone looked at Hinata, who was burying her head in Naruto's shoulder because of the embarrassment.

 **Hinata, seeing his expression, giggled and said, "What you really think that I'm that shy little girl who can't stand up to anything. No, I'm so much more than that. But we will talk about that later, when there are seals in place."**

 **Snapping out of his shocked state, the Hokage cleared his throat and said "Well we should hurry up then, I am now very curious as to what you two have to say to me."**

 **With that they quickened their pace to the Hokage tower.**

 **(Hokage Tower, Hokage's room, 5 minutes later)**

 **"Alright we are here, so what is it that you-"**

 **"Seals first, questions later old man."**

 **Naruto and Hinata then proceeded to go quickly through several handsigns and said "** **Fuinjutsu: Perfect Sound Barrier** **" and "** **Fuinjutsu: Perfect Sight Barrier.** **" The walls of the room glowed with markings as the two jutsus took effect.**

 **The Hokage was flabbergasted. He had just watched two academy students use an A rank fuinjutsu each. "Would you care to explain how you two just used an A ranked jutsu?" The hokage asked in a dangerous voice.**

Minato and Kushina looked at Naruto, beaming in pride of knowing A rank fuinjutsu. They decided to teach Naruto about fuinjutsu and how to use the Rinnegan when it was over.

 **"Sure, our sensei taught it to us for pretty much this exact reason." Replied Naruto.**

 **"You two have a sensei? Who? Everybody knows that private tutoring of academy students is not allowed unless they are within the same clan. If this person is someone in the leaf village they will be severely punished."**

 **The Hokage then noticed something that was a bit off between the two of them, something that he only noticed because he was practically interrogating them with his gaze.**

" The truth shall set you free." Danial said.

Raha looked at him, " Did you just quote R-Truth ?"

" Yes, yes I did." Danial said, while looking at her. " Also, if you can help me with my work, I will go on a date with you."

Raha, on hearing this, gleamed with happiness.

 **"Also you two can drop the henge. I know that you two are hiding under one."**

 **Hearing this Naruto started clapping and laughed "Wow old man, you really are worthy of the title "God of Shinobi." To be able to see through something that not even the whole Hyuuga clan's Byakugan could see through. You really are amazing old man." Naruto turned to face Hinata and asked "Well Hina-chan, are you ready for the first mask to fall?"**

 **"Hai, Ruto-kun, I believe that we can trust the Hokage with our secrets." Answered Hinata**

" Awww, pet names already, gee Ruto-kun, you move too fast." Sakura taunted Naruto, who dropped his head to hide his blush.

 **At this they both made a hand seal and said "Kai" before exploding in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared what the Hokage saw left him completely speechless. Standing in front of him were Naruto and Hinata wrapped up in a passionate kiss. But that was not what surprised him. What surprised him was how different they looked. The people kissing in front of him were not 13. They both had the bodies of 18 year olds. Naruto was wearing his Shippuden Jacket unzipped with a tight black shirt that showed off his well-defined muscles. He wore Black pants that were similar to what the ANBU wore along with the standard black ninja shoes. His hair was a little longer than his younger selves' and it made him look like a younger Minato Namikaze. He wore black ANBU gauntlets that had an orange plate instead of the standard grey. Finally, he had a Hitae-ate that had the kanji for fox on it that was secured around his forehead by a long piece of black cloth.**

 **Looking over to Hinata, the Hokage was hard pressed to not get a nosebleed. Only years of training by being a closet pervert allowed him to accomplish this feat. Hinata was wearing dark blue pants that clung nicely to her lower body. She wore similar shoes to Naruto only that hers were white. She also wore a** _ **very**_ **low cut lavender tank top that revealed a great deal of her bust (which the hokage estimated was easily in the e cup range, pervert powers ACTIVATE!) She also had a necklace that ended in a small red fox with nine tails. To finish off her outfit, she had a Hitae-ate that also had the kanji for fox on it that was secured around her neck by a piece of lavender cloth. But an interesting thing about her is that she had a tattoo of a nine tailed fox that looked like it was laying on the top of her left breast. The fox's tails wrapped along the underside of her breast and continued to the top of her breast. They ended with the white tips of the tails near the center of her breast.**

Most of the male members got a nose bleed looking at Hinata, while Naruto could only growl as he saw them gawking at Hinata.

Meanwhile, the female Gennins blushed as the saw Naruto, while Hinata was only focused on the kiss, hoping that they would kiss like that one day.

 **Naruto and Hinata had been kissing all this time while Hiruzen observed their new features, but they finally broke apart to get some much needed air.**

 **Turning to the Hokage, Naruto grinned and asked "Any questions?" Which elicited a giggle from Hinata.**

 **"Just one. How?" Answered the old man.**

" And that ends it." Danial stated.

Hinata, wanting to know more asked to see more of the universe, to which Danial complied.

Naruto on the other hand, was trying to unlock the Rinnegan with his mother's help. The requirement was having royal blood and a life-or-death situation occurring, and since Naruto had fulfilled both of these requirements, he just needed to focus some of his chakra on his eyes.

" Rinnegan." With a shout, everybody noticed the change in the blonde's eye. It gained a purple ripple pattern, with the iris at the centre. Sasuke smirked at the success of Naruto, while Hinata openly admired the pattern of his eyes.

Naruto looked at them, with pride that he unlocked the legendary dojutsu. He looked to his mother and Mikoto, who both had closed their eyes. When they opened, he was amazed. His mother had the same purple ripple like pattern like he did while Mikoto gained a black flower like pattern. And suddenly he was brought into a strange world.

" Tsukukyomi, a Genjutsu world which I control." Mikoto stated, standing side by side with Kushina. " I can extend this to make one second out there mean one year in here."

" And we are here to train you, dattebane." Kushina told Naruto. With that, the tor- I meant to type training started.

* * *

 **Please R & R.**


	4. World 02: Tossing Away Our Mask: Secret

**En Ni Narutoverse**

 **Universal Viewings**

" Talking"

 _' Thinking'_

* * *

Fifteen seconds passed in real time while Naruto was with his mother and Mikoto in the Genjutsu World.

When Naruto focused back, everyone seemed to be staring at him, especially at his Rinnegan. " What ?" He asked them.

" So, how does it feel, you know, having a dojutsu." Sasuke asked him.

" It feels weird, to be honest, it's like that I can see your chakra." Naruto said. During the time in the world, Kushina taught him how to use the Rinnegan and the secret to maintain it for longer periods of time without chakra drainage.

" Can we get on with the show ?" Shikamaru asked.

" Sure."

 **"That's a fun one, since we get to tell you the whole story, and hopefully that will answer any other questions that might come up. Now where to begin. Ah, yes, it was eight years ago on my birthday, October 10th…"**

 **(Flashback No Jutsu)**

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!"**

 **"DIE YOU DEMON SCUM!"**

 **"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE YOU DEMON BASTARD!"**

 **These shouts and similar ones followed Naruto as he raced through the streets of Konoha to try and escape the mob that was chasing him. He turned a corner into an alleyway then suddenly slammed into someone on accident. This allowed the mob to catch up. They picked him up and slammed him against the wall.**

" Naruto, did you face anything like that ?" Tsunade asked, concerned for Naruto, whom she considered a grandson.

" No, I stayed at home that year." Naruto told her.

" So, in this universe, you left your house, instead of staying in." Shikamaru deduced.

 **"Now that we have you we are going to make you pay for what you have done. Look you just assaulted the Hyuuga heiress and in my opinion that deserves a death sentence. Who knows, maybe the Hyuuga clan will be so grateful that they will pay me for saving her. Anyways now you DIE!"**

" That's where they are wrong," Neji spoke, " The Side Branch Hyuugas actually supported Naruto with most of the Main Branch."

" Only the Elders are against you." Hinata spoke.

Naruto looked at the girl. During his time training with his mother, he felt a certain affection growing in him. He finally had remembered all the time he had talked to Hinata, and now, instead of fainting because she was sick, as he thought, he realized that she had liked him.

 **The man pulled out a knife and was about to thrust it into Naruto's throat when suddenly his arm went limp and he dropped his knife onto his foot. He jumped back and screamed in pain, releasing Naruto. He looked up to see the Hyuuga heiress standing in front on Naruto in a rudimentary Jyuken stance.**

 **"You'll pay for that you little bitch!"**

And like before, when Mizuki call her a whore, Naruto flared up his chakra. " Nobody calls her that." He said. Because of the Rinnegan, he definitely looked scarier.

Kurenai was impressed with Naruto as he defended her. Hinata was like a little sister to her, as she had taken care of her since her mother passed away.

 **Pulling his knife out of his foot he turned his attention onto Hinata and advanced towards her. She was frozen in fear and couldn't do anything. She turned to ask Naruto for help but he was just standing there with a glazed look in his eyes. She ran over to him and started begging him to help her, but she got no response.**

This made the whole audience wait in suspense. Hinata was actually worried for Naruto of that universe.

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

 **Naruto landed with a large splash into what appeared to be a sewer system. He got up and frowned at his soaked clothes before looking around.**

 **"Where am I?" he asked himself. The last thing he remembered was the cute girl with lavender eyes saving his life and then suddenly he was here.**

Hinata blushed at being called cute. That was one of her dreams, to be called cute by Naruto.

Ino, on the other hand, was worried at the state of Naruto's mind. Her mindscape had a field of flowers, Choji had various restaurant in his while Shikamaru had a big, comfy bed. " Naruto, is your mindscape like that ?" She asked him.

" Yeah." He replied, " Why ?"

" No reason." She told him. She had read in the Yamanaka files that when the mindscape is a sewer, it means that the person had a sad and lonely childhood.

 _ **"**_ ** _You are in your mind, Kit"_** **answered a loud and dark voice. Naruto whipped around and saw that he was standing in front of a huge cage. Inside the cage he saw a gigantic fox with nine tails that lazily flicked about.**

At the sight of the fox, everyone were at awe. To be able to meet such a beast and live was a great tale and an achievement, something only a few had done.

 **"My mind? How is that possible? And if so, why the hell do I have a giant furball in here with me?"**

 _ **"**_ ** _Giant furball? Is that what you think I am? I ought to destroy you, you insignificant whelp. How dare you insult me! I am the great_** _ **-"**_

 **"Kyuubi no Kitsune, yah, I know who you are, but that doesn't explain why you are in my mind though. Unless you got sealed in here by someone. If that is what happened, then suddenly my life makes a whole lot more sense."**

" Woah, he just told the Kyuubi again. I don't know whether you are brave or dumb, gaki." Anko said.

 _' Naruto-kun is brave.'_ Hinata thought of the blond, as she knew about the mission in Wave and its events.

 _ **"**_ ** _Well the Kit is smarter than he looks, hmmph. Yes you are right, I did get sealed in here by the Yondaime Hokage, and yes I am the sole reason why your life has been miserable. Do you hate me for that? Do you hate me for making your life shit?"_**

 **"Do I hate you? Why would I hate you? My life may not be great but at least I'm not some stuck up prick who thinks that they own the world. So no, I don't hate you, in fact I am glad that you are stuck inside of me because it has taught me humility and made me stronger."**

Kushina smiled when Naruto said that. She was always taught in her childhood to be humble about everything she did, as each men and women were born the same way.

 **Suddenly there was a loud booming noise that repeatedly reverberated through the sewer. It took Naruto a moment to realize that that noise was actually the Kyuubi laughing.**

 _ **"**_ ** _HAHAHAHAHA, you are funny Kit, I'll give you that. And you have spunk too. I like that. How about I make you a deal, kit. Right now in the world, that cute girl who saved your life is about to get skewered. If you remove this god forsaken seal, I'll give you the power to save her life, and I promise not to take over your body or anything like that. Demons can't break promises. All I ask for in return is that you summon me to your world every so often and as an added bonus, I'll train you to become a ninja. How does that sound? You better act quickly before the girl gets impaled!"_**

 **"That deal sounds fine to me. I just have one question."**

" Wait, you are just accepting the deal from the Kyuubi ?" Minato asked, surprised at what his son did.

" I dunno, people say that I am more of the trusting lot."

 _ **"**_ ** _What's that kit?"_**

 **"What is your real name?"**

 _ **"**_ ** _My real name? HAHAHAHA, I really like you Kit. It's Kurama. Yours?"_**

" So the Fox has a name." Naruto spoke to himself. He knew that every being had a name, and with that law, the Kyuubi did too.

 **"Naruto."**

 **With that Naruto jumped up to the seal, grabbed it, but then a hand grabbed his, stopping him.**

 **"Sorry whoever you are, but I have a life I need to save." Saying this, Naruto shook the hand off and ripped the seal completely off.**

 **(Real World)**

 **The explosion of chakra that happened could be felt throughout Konoha. People who knew what this chakra was thought that the world was ending. But as quickly as the explosion came, it left. ANBU raced to where the epicenter of the chakra explosion was, and what they found there was a horror scene.**

 **Bits of human bodies were everywhere, and the alleyway was drenched in blood. Amazingly, none of the surrounding buildings where harmed by the explosion. There was no evidence of who had done this since there were no survivors.**

Due to their experience in the war, the older ninjas had no trouble in holding back their lunches, while the younger generation puked them out. Immediately Danial created several tables, filled with foods and drinks infront of them. He pointed to one of the drinks and said, " Drink that, it will cause any puking to stop."

That they did, and immediately blanched at the taste of the drink. _' Ooops, I forgot to tell them about the taste.'_ Danial thought cheerily.

Raha could very well see the glint in Danial's eye, as she realized that the prankster side of Danial was showing again.

 **Meanwhile, at the field on top of the Yondaime's head, two people were washing their clothes in a stream, trying their best to remove all the blood that had soaked into it.**

 **"Hey, what's your name? I would like to know the name of the cute girl that I saved."**

 **"Ano…its Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Ano…are those real?"**

 **Hinata had been watching them for some time and she needed to know if they were real. What was she referring to? Why the nine red with blond tips fox tails and the two similarly colored fox ears that Naruto now had on his body.**

Everyone looked at Naruto they had and the Naruto shown in the universe. Hinata was blushing hardly, seeing Naruto like that. She then began to imagine Naruto in various situations, which caused her to get a nosebleed.

 **"Oh these? Yeah, I guess they are real, I mean I can feel stuff that they touch."**

 **"Can I touch them?" Hinata asked shyly.**

 **"Sure, I don't see why not…"**

 **Hinata eeeped with joy and pretty much tackled the boy and started rubbing his tails, not caring that both of them were currently naked. As soon as she started rubbing his tails, a deep rumbling noise came out from the base of Naruto's throat. Hearing this noise come from his throat caused him to blush deeply.**

 **"You purr too? You're the best boy ever." Stated Hinata with joy, causing Naruto to blush even deeper. "I only wish that I could have tails like you. How did you even get them?" asked Hinata.**

This caused an immediate attention on the blond. Kushina wrapped him up in Chakra Chains while Hinata, Ino and Tenten were rubbing his whisker marks, to find out if he purrs.

When he began purring, every Kunoichi awed and glomped him, trying to get him to purr. Kiba, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sasuke, on the other hand, could only think, _' Lucky bastard.'_

Suddenly, Naruto grasped onto Hinata, purring with content, eyes closed.

Danial took a look at him, " So, he has entered the Pure Bliss Mode."

" Pure Bliss Mode ? What's that ?" Kakashi asked.

" It's a state where Naruto is in bliss, and will latch onto the person he loves." With that explanation, Hinata blushed.

 _' Naruto-kun loves me.'_

" And then there's his Lust God Mode."

" Lust God Mode ?" This question was asked by Tsunade.

" A mode in which Naruto becomes the literal embodiment of lust, effecting every woman within a fifty feet diameter." With that explanation, every Kunoichi blushed. " You guys will see that, on the near future."

 **Naruto proceeded to tell Hinata of what happened in his mind and when he finished Hinata was looking at him with stars in her eyes.**

 **"You made a deal with the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! But I guess if that is the only way to get tails then I will never get them." Hinata stated dejectedly.**

 **Suddenly a voice spoke inside Naruto's head and said** ** _"Kit, tell her that there is another way for her to get tails. Ask if she is willing to be marked as your mate. That will transform her like I transformed you when I merged with you. I like this girl. She wasn't bothered at all by the slaughter that happened in front of her and she wants to have tails like you, without caring about the consequences of being seen with tails. She is definitely a keeper and that is the only reason I have brought this up to you. I will relay the drawbacks of doing this through you when you explain this to her."_** **Said Kurama.**

Hinata and Naruto blushed as a few Shinobis laughed at them. Honestly, they never thought of each other as mates. But then again, they don't know about their future, but they were certain of one thing now, they were meant for each other in this universe.

 **"Hinata-chan, Kurama told me to tell you that there is another way to get tails, but it comes with drawbacks."**

 **"There is! Please tell me about this other way!" demanded Hinata.**

 **Naruto proceeded to explain the perks and drawbacks of being marked as a mate to a kitsune hanyou. With that done he said "I'll give you some time to-"**

 **"I'll do it." Hinata said decisively.**

" A bit too eager, ne ?" Hitomi teased her daughter.

Hinata blushed red at the prospect.

 **"W-What?"**

 **Hinata rolled her lavender eyes and said "I said that I'll do it. Mark me as your mate Naruto-kun. I will never meet another person like you and I want to be with you and like you forever."**

 **"O-ok, if you say so…"**

 **Naruto leaned down in front of Hinata and bit down into her soft flesh right above where her breast would develop. Naruto then injected a great deal of Kurama's chakra into her through the bite and stepped back. He watched in shock as a tattoo of a nine tailed fox was burned onto her skin surrounding the bite mark. Then both of their chakras exploded around them, with Naruto's being orange colored and Hinata's being lavender colored. Their bodies began to feel really weird all of a sudden and they were forced to shut their eyes. Then their chakra finally receded and they opened their eyes. They gasped at what they saw before them. They no longer saw their five year old bodies, and instead saw the bodies of their eighteen year old selves. Then their eighteen year old selves started producing what they produce best. Hormones. And lots of them. Feeling this they saw each other in a completely new light.**

 _' Trust me, I know.'_ Was the collective thoughts of the older ninjas.

 **"Hina-chan"**

 **"Ruto-kun"**

 **They stepped up to each other and engaged in a very passionate kiss.**

Suddenly, there were streams of blood flowing out of the nostril of every male ninja, with the exception of Minato and Naruto, the latter of them was blushing like a certain Hyuuga.

 **(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!)**

 **"And that's how it went old man, we followed the masks that we were given to us and we lived our lives until this point. The only change was that Hina-chan and I would go train with Kurama-sensei every time we were able to get together." Concluded Naruto.**

 **"Hmm…well that is quite the story, but you said you have tails, why don't you currently have them?" asked Hiruzen.**

 **With a giggle, Hinata said "For the same reason that we didn't have them before, we are still under a henge."**

 **Naruto and Hinata nodded to each other and they made a hand sign and said "Kai". Smoke billowed off of them once again and after clearing there stood Naruto and Hinata in their full Hanyou glory.**

Naruto had a nose bleed because of that. Seeing Hinata in such a form made his brain go into ' Hinata Overload'.

 **"Well I must say that certainly is something that I have never seen before. Now onto more recent business, what exactly happened tonight with the scroll of seals? And for that matter why did you two fail the academy test when quite clearly you two are powerful enough to be genin?"**

 **Naruto proceeded to explain that nights events but omitted the fact that he copied the scroll of seals.**

 **"As to why Hina-chan and I failed, we did on purpose so that Mizuki would approach us. We always knew that Mizuki was a power-hungry and manipulative bastard so we figured that he would use downtrodden academy failures to do his dirty work for him. And who better to do it than us? He always thought of me as a demon so he could care less if I died on his little mission and I bet that he was just going to sell Hina-chan to the cloud for some quick cash." Explained Naruto**

 **"That seems like a plausible explanation, but to risk your becoming ninja on capturing one traitor? That is the part that I don't fully understand."**

 **"Well you see old man, if I am to become Hokage someday, I need to be self-sacrificing for the good of the village and its people. If I was able to catch even one traitor for the good of the village, at the cost of my becoming a ninja, I would gladly do it. As would Hina-chan." Explained Naruto once more.**

" Spoken like a true Hokage." Tsunade complimented Alternate Naruto.

 **Upon hearing this Hiruzen chuckled and said "The will of fire burns brightly within you two. I believe that you will make a great hokage one day, Naruto."**

 **"Thank you very much old man. Before we go there are two things that I would like to ask for. First is that I be placed on a team with just Hinata and with no sensei, since our sensei lives inside of us."**

" Why though ?" Kakashi asked.

 **"That is acceptable as the previous teams had been made without you two in them since you had failed. What is your second request?"**

 **Taking a deep breath Naruto said "Second is that I would like to claim my rightful inheritance of the Namikaze clan estate and all belongings connected to it, as well as any last letters that my mother and father left for me."**

 **Upon hearing this Hiruzen's pipe clattered onto his desk and his jaw dropped with only one word on his lips.**

 **"How?"**

" And that ends it for this one." Danial said.

Sasuke went over to Naruto, who still had his Rinnegan activated. " Why is you Rinnegan still activated ?"

" Well, kaa-san trained me to be able to handle the Rinnegan for large periods of time, so now, I can keep it activated permanently with the least amount of Chakra Usage.

Sasuke was impressed. To be able to do that was something not many people were able to do.

Kushina was, however, planning the future stages of Operation: Grandbabies. Needless to say, they had somehow completed up till 48 % of the Operation. Kushina and Hitomi could just feel the baby blond Hyuuga with cute whisker marks in their arms already.

" Alright, time for the next world." Danial said. " And … please bear with the Naruto of that world."

" Why ?" Kakashi asked.

" Well, his seal malfunctioned, somehow, and turned him into a Kitsune Hanyou."

" Like this one ?"Asuma asked, pointing to the Naruto shown in the video.

" Somewhat, but his brain became animalistic, but with a soft side to a certain Hyuuga." Danial replied, while looking at Hinata.

* * *

 **Please R & R**


	5. World 03: Naruto of the Nine Tails : Bac

**En Ni Narutoverse**

 **Universal Viewings**

" Talking"

 _' Thinking'_

* * *

Hinata was eager to see this type of Naruto.

A Naruto that she owned, as a guardian of sorts. Then it hit her, she owned Naruto-kun. And with that, her mind went on to process several scenarios which included leather, whip, some whipped cream and a gag. ( It's always the silent ones, I tell you)

 **"Did you hear what happened?" came Ino's voice.**

" What happened ?" Naruto asked out loud.

Everybody, including his parents, stared at him. Not a minute into this world and he already was asking questions. His parents needed to fix him, if it was possible.

 _ **'Oh great they're at it again, where's Shino,'**_ **thought a grouchy Sasuke as he began scanning the room for the bug tamer.** _ **'Yesterday Ino got a new bow, last week Hinata chewed out Mikari-sensei, the week before that blah blah blah, it never ends, it's like a nightmare and I can't wake up!'**_ **Unfortunately for our raven haired genius he'd failed to exercise two of the most basic and important rules of being a ninja.**

 **Ninja rule 52: all information no matter how menial is a precious commodity.**

 **Ninja rule 63: never assume that present events will follow past examples.**

" Hinata's getting bold." Ino teased the young Hyuuga. She remembered all the time Mikari-sensei taught them, which included a session with several cuss words.

Hinata, who was usually the target of ' How she cannot become a ninja', blushed at that comment. Whenever Mikari-sensei did that, she became her shy self, but on the inside, she was cursing her in such ways that would make a pirate proud.

 **"I heard something happened with Naruto last night," Sakura said over her shoulder as she entered the class. "Then I checked his cage this morning and guess what?" Today she wore her bubblegum pink hair in a loose ponytail that ran down just past her shoulders, she had opted for a slightly warmer outfit, due to the cooling weather, a red long sleeve shirt with her family crest on the back and a pair of black pants.**

Hearing the cage part, he paled. He was already treated like an animal in the past, kept in a cage, he was always released by an ANBU, who came the moment he was locked in. But if what Alternate-Sakura said was true, then Naruto had a permanent cage, then they finally did it, they tricked the old man into approving to keep him caged.

Sensing his distress, Sasuke asked him about it. When Naruto explained him his worries¸ everyone got furious with the Civilian Council. They literally had the gall to cage the actual hero of Hidden Leaf.

 **"What?" asked Ino her voice dripping with curiosity as she came through the door behind her friend wearing a similar outfit although more form fitting and purple.**

 **"He's not there," she said in a sulky voice a cloud of depression forming around her head as they took their seats in the row in front of Sasuke.**

" Yatta, that's right, you can't cage the Prank King of Konoha forever." Naruto exclaimed, when he noticed something else, " WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA ISNT FAWING OVER TEME !"

When he said that, everyone looked at the screen, and realized that it was true. Sakura wondered whether she was serious this time or they hadn't noticed him yet.

 **At this point Sasuke, who had managed to tune out the majority of the conversation and consequently had no idea what they were talking about, but was unsuccessful in his endeavor to ignore their existence took it upon himself to tell the girls very politely to…**

 **"Will you two shut up, you're giving me a migraine."**

 **"But Sasuke-ku-," but Ino didn't finish as a giant Dictionary blew past her ear catching the side of Sasuke's head knocking him off his chair.**

 **"Next time you feel the need to speak just do us all a favor and CAN IT!" spat a rather irate Sakura as she marched around the desk to retrieve her book, giving Sasuke one last glare she plopped down in her seat (evidently she'd gotten over her depression at Naruto's disappearance).**

" Yatta, I am a serious Kunoichi." Sakura exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, then at the Sakura in the flat screen. That Sakura didn't had an infatuation with Sasuke, and was worried about Naruto's safety.

 **Grumbling to himself Sasuke climbed back into his seat, it had been like this ever since the class "field trip." For reasons that he could not fathom Sakura had gone from wanting to bear his children to hating his guts. (he he he it's not his fault that he just happens to say the wrong thing at the wrong time)**

 **"SHANARO!** **And stay down you insensitive JERK!"** **voiced her inner persona.**

….

" Okayyy, what the hell was that." Sasuke asked. He looked at Sakura, who had a smile and was sweating profusely.

" Simple, the female Haruno's are known for their inner self, or Split Personality Bloodline. The inner persona is useful against mind control and various Genjutsu." Kushina stated.

" How do you know that ?" Sakura asked, a little scared at the fact that she knew about the Haruno Bloodline.

" Mebuki Haruno is one of my best friend, and she was my Genin Team mate."

" You know my mom ?" Sakura asked, getting a nod from the Uzumaki princess.

 _ **'Oh, well at least now she leaves me alone unless I piss her off,'**_ **he thought. Pulling out his mp3 player he set the volume as high as it would go in an attempt to drown out their voices. Pressing the play button he was greeted by the very disturbing lyrics of "Look Who's Back,"** _ **'Where in all the hells did you find this stuff Itachi? I know you did a lot of traveling but seriously...'**_

 _Sasuke blushed at hearing the lyrics of the song. Thought the older Uchiha didn't seem like it, he had a thing for songs which had disturbing, that's putting it lightly, lyrics._

 **All things considered it was a rather uneventful morning at the ninja academy, the gossips were gossiping, Sasuke was brooding, Choji was snacking, Shikamaru was sleeping, and the like.**

" Our typical everyday life at the Academy." Naruto cheerfully stated, making every one of his classmates nod. Those were the time, when you relaxed and soaked in information, learned jutsus from their family, didn't knew that you had a demon fox living in you, or was given a hickey by a pedophile.

 **There was only one thing missing, or rather two students were uncharacteristically tardy. This fact went largely unnoticed by the rest of the class until a dark haired girl came half-way through the door before turning and calling to someone behind her, evidently trying to coax them into the room.**

 **Sakura found it rather odd that Hinata was having to persuade her younger sister to come to class but as she opened her mouth to ask previously stated six year old prodigy brushed past her sister into the room. Now she was even more curious as to who Hinata was talking to, however, once again her question was answered before she had voiced it and had her skeletal structure allowed, her jaw would have relocated to the floor.**

 **Ino, who had been jabbering away all this time about nothing of any real significance, stopped talking to follow her friend's gaze and promptly acquired a similar expression.**

 **Normally ending a conversation is nothing to pay attention to, however, when Yamanaka Ino fell silent without whining it meant one of two things: it was the apocalypse or something VERY interesting was happening. Like a set of very long tails that was following Hinata across the room for instance.**

 **For some reason the rest of the class also found this rather interesting seeing as they had all stopped what they were doing to stare. Amidst the deafening silence Hinata, and the disembodied tails, made their way up the aisle to the second row. Once there Hinata sat in the aisle seat next to Hanabi while Naruto chose a comfy patch of floor halfway in the aisle to Hinata's right to curl up his tails resting on the floor behind the two Hyuugas.**

When the females got a look at Naruto, they all gasped, then had stars in their eyes at the figure before them. Before things could go out of hand and lest they glomp Naruto again, Raha did the best thing she could think of, " That Naruto murdered a bunch of civilians the night before," She said nonchalantly, causing everyone to pale," Though it was because they threw a brick at Anko."

Said purple haired Kunoichi thanked the other Naruto.

 **"ALRIGHT SHUT UP AND-huh?" called a voice from the door causing everyone to jump smashing their knees into the underside of their desks, then turn to see their teacher standing in the door in his usual black combats and chunnin vest.. "Ok... well since you're already quiet we'll begin," said a rather amused Iruka as he strode to the front of the room.**

 **(Cue class wide stare of "ARE YOU NUTS!")**

 **"As I'm sure many of you have noticed Naruto is back-"**

 **"No shit," muttered Sasuke**

Wack.

Sasuke was hit by his mother, " Kaa-san, the other me said it." He whined.

" But other you is still you." Mikoto justified her actions.

 **WACK**

 **"Sakura," Iruka began as he pinched the bridge of his nose, it was going to be a long day, "How many times have I told you not to hit people,"(Sasuke), "with your books?"**

 **"One thousand two hundred and three," she recited while striking a thinking pose.**

 **"Smart ass," muttered the teacher as he glared at Sakura.**

 **"Better then a dumb ass," piped the pink haired encyclopedia.**

" Alright, go Sakura." Naruto yelled, causing the pink haired Gennin to blush.

 **"Moving on! Naruto will be with us until further notice, any questions?" As he had expected almost everyone had at least one hand up, that didn't mean he had to like it. "Yes Atoli?"**

" Oh yeah, never liked that girl." Ino murmured. Hinata nodded her head. Atoli was more of the arrogant fan girls on Sasuke. Always copying what the others learned and claiming it as her own. Now that she thought about it, what happened to Atoli. Last she heard, she was working in one of the local shops.

 **For the most part everyone wanted to know what had lead to Naruto's rather abrupt return. The more observant however were wondering one of two things...**

 **"Sensei are you sure it's safe?" asked random student 42.**

 **"As long as you don't do anything to provoke him you should be fine," replied Iruka.**

 **...or...**

 **"Why is he following Hinata around?" asked Kiba.**

 **"Ah, I was wondering when we'd get to that," said Iruka, "from what I've been told Naruto retained an impression of his former self when he-"**

 **"Wait, then shouldn't he be following Sakura around," interrupted the confused dog boy.**

 **"Well if you will allow me to finish," Iruka paused as if waiting for permission.**

 **Blushing slightly Kiba said nothing.**

 **"OK, where was I... oh right. Well the belief is that he kept an impression of himself from before the incident. It's only a theory at the moment but it would seem that he still functions with the same basic personality and remembers," he paused trying to think of the right word to use, "I guess the best way to say it is that he remembers that which was hostile, dangerous or unfamiliar and that which was not."**

 **"So in other words he latched on the Hinata because she never did anything mean to him?" Sakura translated, Iruka nodded, "And he attacked the villagers because he knew they wanted to hurt him?"**

 **"No," then seeing the confused looks he was getting he continued, "Again we are only guessing but it is believed that he attacked to defend one of the guards that was watching his cage," again confused looks, "Naruto didn't attack in self defense, according to the report made by the guard on duty he reacted when someone threw a brick at her moving first to stop the brick then attack."**

" If I didn't say it before, I'll say it again, thanks brat." Anko said to Naruto, who nodded happily, after all, she was one of his precious people.

 **This seemed to satisfy their curiosity, though many had somewhat apprehensive looks no doubt remembering teasing or something else they had done to the blond and wondering if he would consider them a threat and kill them. They needn't have worried, none of them were strong enough for him to really care.**

 **"Alright, enough of that," said Iruka, "On to the lesson, today we're working on hand signs, who can tell me the 12 basic hand signs..." he trailed off looking for a volunteer. To no one's surprise Sasuke and Sakura both put their hands up, "Does anyone else know them," asked Iruka sweeping the class scowling when he caught sight of the 'sleeping' Shikamaru, "Shikamaru?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Shikamaru, wake up."**

 **"..."**

 **"WAKE UP DAMNIT!"**

Everyone laughed at that, while Shikamaru mumbled something about being ' Troublesome'.

" Typical Shika." Ino said, whilst cleaning the tear in her eye.

 **It was early morning in the Hidden Leaf as the village slowly came to life. Shops opened their doors as the usual early risers bustled about in an attempt to beat the early morning rush. Half-awake gennin teams gathered and headed toward the Hokage tower to receive the day's mission assignments. Anyone seeing this scene would see nothing out of the ordinary, in fact there was nothing out of the ordinary, everything was exactly as it should be… it was just graduation day at the academy.**

Everyone shook their head. That day was the deciding factor in their lives. Whether would they be ninjas or not.

 **It's on this particular morning that we find one Hyuuga Hinata slowly waking to meet the new day, and a bucket of water.**

 **"Eep, cold!" yelped the now soaked Hyuuga heiress as she was unceremoniously wrenched from her personal wonderland.**

 **"Morning Aneki!" chirped a grinning Hanabi as she exited the room intent on making herself scarce.**

Hinata always hated these types of mornings. Hanabi, whenever she was nervous, would act up and prank her. Naruto, at one time, considered taking her as an apprentice when he heard about her pranks.

Hitomi, on the other hand, smiled at the actions of her youngest daughter. She never got the chance to meet her, seeing that she died very soon due to the stress of birth.

 **"Some guard dog you are," Hinata said giving a pointed glare to the room's other occupant, a young boy around her age curled up on a futon across the room whose most defining features were a pair of reddish fox ears sticking out of his reddish hair and a set of nine bushy tails of a similar color resting behind him.**

 **Shrugging the fox boy answered, "Chibi say was shower."**

 **"Naruto, since when do I shower in here?" she asked rolling her eyes in frustration. Damn that sister of her, she loved her to death but why did she have to be the only one that knew how to get around Naruto? Seriously, where a squad of ANBU couldn't make it through the door to deliver a message the now nine year old Hanabi could prank her at will, it was enough to drive her homicidal, or at least it had on several occasions.**

" It's called the Akutare Jiri, the Bloodline of those who have been touched by the God of Pranks, Loki, himself." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him, confused by his statement.

" In one universe, Naruto literally is the God of Pranks himself." Danial said, while Raha had somehow gotten closer to him. How ? He did not know.

 **Shrugging again, Naruto hopped off his futon onto all fours arching to stretch his back, flexed his clawed hands and then proceeded to pad his way out her door and down the hall.**

 **Getting up Hinata collected her bath kit and followed. It was like this every morning, Naruto was up first he'd wait for her to get up then they went through their morning routine.**

 _ **'Well except for that one time when Anko-san made us breakfast,'**_ **thought Hinata giggling to herself at the memory of how nearly three years before the older woman had made the mistake of giving Naruto a piece of bacon,** _ **'He wouldn't leave her alone for a week.'**_

 **Reaching her destination Hinata found Naruto waiting patiently in front of the bath house. Opening the door she waited for him to sweep past her before fallowing him in.**

 **Pausing to help Naruto undo the tie in the back of his dogi pants, she stripped off her soaked pjs, grabbed her kit and stepped under one of the many showers Naruto obediently sitting in front of her like he had every morning for the past three years.**

 **As Hinata cleaned herself and Naruto off she let her mind wander. So much had happened since Naruto had come to live with her. A few days after his arrival Anko had stopped by to see how Naruto was doing, during that visit and those that followed Anko had taken a liking to the Hyuuga sisters, especially Hanabi. Hinata still blamed the woman for taking her sister over to the dark side.**

 **True to her name Hanabi had become a little firecracker, she not only had a short fuse but she had become the near antithesis of stereotypical Hyuuga behavior. The only time she acted like a Hyuuga was when she was pissed, not just angry but** _ **pissed**_ **. If her face went blank and her voice cold someone had crossed a line and was about to get... well we're not going to go there.**

That was the case with Hinata as well. She remembered when Kiba insulted Naruto, she entered that state, and … well, let's just say that Kiba wasn't able to pee without much pain for the next month.

Suddenly, Kiba felt like hiding from Hinata, or if that wasn't possible, try to save his groin.

 **The biggest change had been in the other students at the academy, once they had gotten over the shock of having him in class again it didn't take long for them to figure out that they had nothing to fear as long as they didn't do anything overly stupid. On several occasions Hinata had even heard one of her classmates chewing out their parents for the way they had talked about him before, he may have been dangerous but he was a hero as far as they were concerned. Naruto even had an official, ORGANIZED, fan club; they even had shirts (Founded by one Yamanaka Ino after her mother told her she was to have nothing to do with Naruto).**

That shocked Naruto, he never thought that he'd be the one to have a fan club, though if he counted Konohamaru and his friends, he had some. Ino, on the other hand, finally understood why her mother told her to be vary of Naruto. Though she didn't tell her to ignore him, she said that to be careful of what she said around him, but the one thing she said was still stuck in her head :

" If Naruto Uzumaki becomes your friend, then he'll go through hell and back to keep you safe."

 **Closing her eyes Hinata dumped a bucket of water over her head to rinse off the suds, she had already finished scrubbing and rinsing Naruto who had moved out to where they had gotten undressed and was waiting patiently for her to finish. Drying her indigo blue hair Hinata collected her things before wrapping a towel around her middle and opening the door.**

 **Walking behind Naruto back to her room Hinata couldn't help but smile, he had come so far since his accident. He still had a very long way to go... but still. Between what she had been able to teach him and what he had picked up on his own he could get his point across, but he understood the majority of what people said. He never really started walking again, he seemed to prefer all fours, and it showed.**

 **'** _ **Now if only he didn't act like my pet,'**_ **thought Hinata.**

" Why, little miss ?" Anko teased, " What better way to have your way with your man with some whip and chains ?"

Hearing this, Hinata fainted at the thought of that, while Kurenai and Hitomi glared at Anko, who had a sheepish expression on her face.

 **It had gotten rather frustrating over the past year or so having the object of her affection sleeping in her room. She knew it wouldn't be right to do anything until he was back to…well as normal as he was going to get, that and she wasn't sure if it would be considered rape due to his condition.**

It was a good thing that Hinata wasn't awake right now, because if she heard that, then she would have fainted and probably not had awoken till tomorrow.

 **Getting back to her room Hinata threw on a pair of black pants and one of the tight fitting purple shirts that she always wore. By this time Naruto had selected which out of his many identical pairs of pants he wanted to wear and only needed Hinata to tie the back around his tails and he'd be ready to go. After that Hinata put on her tabi and black ankle wraps that secured her pant bottoms. Finally after securing her kunai and shuriken pouches along with her other various tools she grabbed her vest (basically the same as her jacket only no fuzzy edging) and swept out of her room Naruto on her heels.**

" Now that's enough for now, let's take a little break. We'll continue this tomorrow. Now the rooms are over there while the kitchen are there." Danial said, as he vanished with Raha, while producing what looked like a game system with a cd. Hitomi had finally woken Hinata up ( Through the tactic of placing Cinnamon Buns near her nose ).

When Naruto looked at the cover, he was shocked. The cover said ' Naruto : Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'. When he showed this to the others, they all were shocked to see that Naruto had a game after him.

" So,… should we ? Or not?" Tenten asked.

Everybody looked at her, the obvious answer on their face : _" Why the fuck not ?"_

And with that, the system was turned on and Naruto and Sasuke took the first controllers. They also were given a note, which appeared out of nowhere with the title : " The Most Memorable Battles in Naruto".

* * *

 **Please R & R.**

 **No seriously, review. I need the damn feedback.**

 **And to the guy who asked about the filler girls, NO ! They are fillers for a reason, they are there just to take up extra space, like the useless information in textbooks, our answers in the exams, or like Sakura before the time-skip.**


	6. The Break

**En Ni Narutoverse**

" Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke took a look at the paper they got. They were intrigued by the title.

 **Most Memorable Battles in Naruto**

They took a look at the first name: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno verses Kaguya Otsutsuki

" Who is Kaguya ?" Naruto asked. He figured that since his team was always getting into trouble, because of something either he or Sasuke did, so one of them did something to piss the lady off.

" Don't know Naruto, but start the fight, maybe we can get some hints." Sasuke told the blond Jinchuuriki.

Naruto, obviously, chose the fight which was stated in it, when suddenly the whole screen turned black. Then a voice began to speak.

 **" The Fourth Great Shinobi War was at the height of its fury. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, Team Seven of Konoha stood against a reincarnated Madara Uchiha, who was against his wits end."**

This caused the whole room to gasp at the revelation. Their Team Seven, which compromised of the Deadlast, the Rookie of the Year and the Smartest Kunoichi of the Year, faced against Madara Uchiha, the only man who was able to fight against Hashirama. Not only that, they also were able to hold their ground against them.

Kushina, on the other hand, was beaming with pride that her son had defeated Madara, whom she called the Mad Uchiha. Minato, on the other hand, was worried for his son, because when he faced the so-called Madara, most of his attack were passing through him.

 **" Naruto, the new Sage of Six Paths, the summoner for the Toads. In this state of his, he had the fundamental knowledge of all the five elements, allowing him to use them easily and form sub-elements quite as easily. And since he was now the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Bijuus, he also had their abilities as well."**

Naruto beamed at that, while everyone looked at the blonde on the screen, not believing that he had attained that title.

Hinata was blushing at the image. It was obvious that he had grown up good. Now she was wondering whether he had grown ' there'. Discreetly using her Byakugan, she took a peek and then fainted.

It was confirmed, she was in heaven. She was dreaming whether she will be able to take it all or not.

Hitomi, on the other hand, knew what her daughter had done. While she was a bit angry that her daughter was using the dojutsu for such task, she had to remind herself that she too once used it on Hiashi.

 **" Sasuke, after leaving the Akatsuki, now wielding the fabled Rinnegan, given to him by the Sage of Six Paths himself. Even though he had complete control over the elements, he wasn't as well versed as Naruto."**

Everyone stared at Sasuke, who was sweating heavily. He stared at them, he saw that Kushina was fuming. It was obvious, it should have been Naruto who should have been given the Rinnegan. Seriously, how unfair life could have become, first he had the Sharingan, a dojutsu which could copy literally anything, and now he had the Rinnegan, which was the Uzumaki clan right.

Sakura, on the other hand, was dreaming of dominating Sasuke.

Sasuke, on the other hand, feared for his own virginity and developed a certain fear of pink.

 **" Sakura, trained by Tsunade Senju herself, had attained her own Strength of Hundred Seal."**

Everyone looked at the pink haired Gennin, who was still in dreamland. They sweat dropped, realizing that she was now in a state Kurenai called ' Hinata Dreamland Mode'.

Tsunade checked the girl out a bit. She needed a wakeup call, and a new nutritional menu, and some anger management.

Oh, the irony of it all. The person who needs anger management was recommending someone else for it.

Naruto was paling at the prospect. Sakura's fists hurt like hell, but were nothing compared Tsunade-baa-chan's punches. If she learnt that, he was sure that he would have amnesia by the end of the week.

 **" Now they faced a threat far greater than Madara. They now had to face Kaguya Otsutsuki. The Primordial Goddess was more than a match for them, but how that match ended, that is yet to be seen."**

At that Naruto started playing. Then he noticed something odd about him in the game, he had freaking balls around him and was glowing yellow. " What's up with me ?"

When he asked that, a paper appeared in Jiraiya's hand. After reading from the paper, he promptly fainted. Tsunade picked it up, and after a brief glance, she also fainted.

This time Shizune took charge and read the paper. She reread it, making sure that she didn't made a mistake in the reading. After she did that, she saw the eager faces of the ninjas.

" Well, they are Truth Seeking Balls, something which only the person who can utilize the Six Paths Chakra can use." She said.

" And ?" Ino asked.

" Whatever they touch is removed from existence, and if a person is attacked, their souls are also removed, making so that they cannot go to the afterlife."

With that, everyone paled. If Naruto had that, he would have been unstoppable in the future. Suddenly Kushina didn't feel angry at Sasuke anymore.

'Why ?' You ask.

Simple. If Sasuke pissed Naruto really bad, he would simply remove the Last Uchiha from existence.

Said Uchiha felt a cold shiver run down his spine, feeling that if he pissed Naruto off the wrong way, he would no longer full fill his ambition.

" Hey ! What's this ?" Naruto suddenly yelled.

They turned their attention to the screen. Naruto had gotten Kaguya's life down to red, while Naruto was in the same condition as before. He pressed some more buttons and suddenly, he transformed into a golden fox with nine tails.

" WHAT'S THAT ?" Naruto yelled, shocked that he became a giant fox.

Another paper appeared in Shizune's hand.

" According to this, that is the Kurama Link Mode, which Naruto uses when he gains the Kyuubi no Kitsune's respect."

Naruto then made a mental note to talk to the Fox more.

" And with that Naruto wins." Sasuke, in a bored manner, stated.

Sasuke had been training to kill Itachi since he had massacred his entire clan, leaving Sasuke an orphan. Itachi, in a single night, had destroyed Sasuke's childhood.

Choosing the next battle, which had any indications of him, Sasuke started the fight.

 **" After Sasuke kills Itachi, he learns the horrible truth about the massacre. The reason why Itachi had to kill everyone."**

This got Sasuke shocked. There was a reason why Itachi did that. No one noticed Mikoto wince. She knew why he did that. And she could have avoided it all if she had attempted to raise her voice, but she had lost all hope when Kushina and Minato died. And her life shattered when Hitomi died a few years later.

 **" Since they were planning a coup, Danzo forced the Sandaime to kill all of them so he could have the Sharingan. He had gotten ten implanted on his right arm, which was built from Hashirama's DNA. And even worse, he was the reason why Shishui was dead. His right eye was implanted in Danzo. "**

On hearing the crimes of Danzo, Sasuke felt ill. Itachi wasn't the reason why his childhood was gone. It was all because of Danzo. And he was willing to bet that the reason why Naruto was neglected throughout his life was also because of Danzo.

 **" So in order to make some changes, he fought Danzo, who became the temporary Rokudaime Hokage at the Five Kage Summit."**

" Normally, I would berate you on attacking a Councilman, but we have enough evidence against the old mummy to put him down for good." Tsunade told him. She now hated Danzo even more, since she learned that he implanted her grandfather's DNA in him.

And the fight started. Since he had used his Sharingan to understand the combos Naruto pulled off earlier, so the fight was easier this time. He was, as one would say, owning Danzo.

He did something that started some sort of ultimate combo.

When the battle ended, the console was turned off, stating that they needed their sleep. Tsunade had made notes on how to torture Danzo for taking Hashirama-ji-chan's DNA.

Sasuke walked up to her and provided idea's which could make Anko proud.

* * *

Under the ROOT base, Danzo, although frozen in time, felt fear envelope within him. He shrugged it off as the ghost of the Sandaime haunting him.

* * *

" So, we should better sleep now and get ready for tomorrow." Minato said, while Kushina dragged Naruto to their room so they could get one thing they were not given since Naruto's birth, a night as a family.

Seeing her crush being dragged along, Hinata could only sigh. Life had really changed suddenly within a few hours. She had asked Naruto out, and was potentially a girlfriend and she had her mother back.

Yep, life was good.

* * *

 **Please R and R.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Leave some suggestions, ideas, stories for reaction, anything. I am getting freaking bored.**


End file.
